


What Should Have Been

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She took a step towards the door and stopped. She didn't want to leave like this, she was as much to blame for how far this went and she couldn't leave him to wallow in that thought alone. Turning back to him she closed the distance between them and kissed him before leaving the room and heading for the infirmary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Should Have Been

Elizabeth stepped past the guard standing several paces down the corridor from John's room. Several days had gone by since Carson had managed to make an antidote for his condition and slowly things had returned to normal. She gave the Sergeant a nod as she crossed his path and paused only for the moment it took to ring the chime and open the door. John knew only she and Carson would take that liberty at the moment, to just randomly drop by and see how he was doing.

Inside, the room was dark, the lights off as had been his custom with sensitive eyes. It added to the chill that ran up her spine from the sense of danger this situation gave her. She knew it was silly, John wasn't dangerous anymore, not that she’d ever believed that he was something to fear.

"John?"

Silence greeted her and as she moved in, a sense of déjà vu followed close on her hears. He'd done this before, hidden, then appeared right behind her. Elizabeth turned on instinct, but the space between her and the door was still vacant.

"John?" she tried again, then heard the click from her left and turned to see him standing there, right up close to her shoulder. "You should really stop doing that."

He faked consideration. "Not while I can still get away with it," he said with a grin. "You need something? Someone to zip up your dress? Tie your laces? Or did you just come to keep me company? Maybe share a Sudoku puzzle or two."

"Hmmm," she hummed as she thought about it. "Company, but I'm not very good with Sudoku."

"I could teach you," he offered, stepping into the light that was available in the room. She could see his eyes clearly, the yellow tint still lingering and the left side of his face still greyed and slightly scaled from the transformation. It didn't matter though, he was still John Sheppard, she hadn't lost him yet and she never wanted to. Despite the dire situation, she hadn’t forgotten the last thing that he’d taught her. She blushed a little at the memory of their last card game, a game he assured her wasn't made up by him and had ended in a strip version that she had not at all shockingly lost. As if he was reading her mind, John took another step forward, this time invading her personal space.

"Or I could teach you another card game," he said. She grinned at him, the teasing was always fun, but they couldn’t seriously risk that kind of contact. John took a step forward, pressing her to the pillar behind her and resting his hands on her hips. “You’re thinking too much again, Doctor Weir.”

“I think the recent circumstances allow it this time,” she said quietly. “We can’t do this, not yet.”

“Carson said my chances of infecting someone else now were slim.”

“Slim,” she said, trying to keep her train of throught as his hands slipped under her top. The calluses on his right hand had nothing against the rough half-scales on his left. “But not impossible.”

The problem was, he knew her too well. He knew the touch would be enough to get her attention, knew only too well she’d be curious to see what he looked like all over, how far down his body the transformation went. But worst of all, he knew the exact spot on her neck to lean in and suck on, kiss or lick to stop her thinking altogether. Elizabeth knew she would give in, the second he leaned in and puffed a little breath against her neck.

“John,” Elizabeth breathed, attempting to ward him off. She had her excuses worked out in her head to get him to stop, but as she opened her mouth for the first word, John teased his tongue along the top and then down to her shoulder blade. All she could manage was a moan that made him grin against her skin.

Obviously pleased with himself, John slipped his hands over her sides and up her back to unhook her bra. She knew her top would prevent him from removing it and instantly picked up on his intention. Her lower lip vanished into her mouth as his hands teased around the lower edges of her bra until they met in the back. She couldn’t stop herself arching into his hands at they moved to cup her, nails dragging the cups down and flicking over hardened nipples. The left hand was sharper and she winced back at the touch before grabbing his hand. John tried to pull away, she could guess the wince had made him self-concious about the still transformed side of his body.

The scales on his hand brushed over her nipple and she felt the buds tighten even more, the sensation was exhilirating and sent a shock wave down between her legs. John must have picked up on the reaction, because he repeated the move, brushing his palm harder against her nub and enjoying the gasp she let out. He did it one last time before he pulled back sharply and tugged her shirt up and over her head.

Elizabeth let her bra fall to the floor as John leaned in and sucked her right nipple between his lips. He suckled hard as if he were a new born baby eager for his first meal and his hand trailed down her stomach to the waistband of her pants. She felt him flick open her pants lower the zipper slowly, his fingers hooking into the elastic of her underwear and he started to tug her clothing down.

On his knees in front of her John was tracing her hips with his fingers, moving inwards towards her sex. He seemed hypnotised by what he was doing and when his fingers came in contact with her wet sex, he seemed to snap out of it and suddenly without warning; he replaced his touch, with his tongue.

She gripped the pillar behind her hard as he lapped her at, forcing his chin between her legs so he could taste more of her nectar. Sharply, he was on his feet and instantly his mouth was on hers, kissing her hungrily while his strong hands explored her body. He pulled her away from the wall, towards the bed and she had only a moment to try and work out just when he’d taken off his clothes before he was laying her down and settling himself over her.

He drifted down her body his hands running down her sides before moving quickly up to squeeze at her breasts. He moved back to suck one into his mouth. Rough fingers on her thighs drew her attention to what he was doing, his eyes locked on her as he slowly added pressure to her skin. When he leaned in and sucked on her thigh she gasped and dropped back to the bed.

She closed her eyes as his digits explored, working down as low as her knees and moving back up her inner thigh only to drift to the outside and up to her hip. He purposely dragged his fingers down her legs to her ankles.

He reached up, took one of the pillows from under her head and harshly shoved a hand under her legs, lifted her hips off the bed and placed the pillow under her back. He didn't lower her slowly; instead he dropped her and smirked as she laughed at him. He crawled up onto the bed and she eagerly spread her legs to accommodate him, but he simply smirked at her and grabbed her ankles.

“You have sexy legs,” he said raising them and hooking her ankles around his neck, “I want to feel them on me all the time.”

He ran his hands down her legs until he could dip one under her ass and use the thumb of the other to tease her clit. She wriggled against his ministration using her feet on his shoulder as an anchor point.

“John,” she breathed as his thumb drifted down towards her entrance. “I want you in me,” she added as he dipped his finger into her tunnel.

He moved his hand away and she felt the dull head of his cock against her pussy, he slid easily along her folds before pushing against her opening and sinking in.

She forced her head back at the onslaught of sensation. The transformation of his skin still tainted him down below his cock and she could feel the scales as he slid in deep.

“I miss this,” he said as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her and she flexed around him clenching tightly to his intruding and wonderful length. “The feel of you around me.”

She waited until he was in as far as he would allow again and tightened her internal muscles around him. He groaned and gripped tightly at her hip.

“Don't be gentle,” she said getting desperate now. “Fuck me,” she ordered.

He had pulled out when she made the demand and almost instantly he pushed in hard and deep and she screamed, not quite reaching the orgasm she wanted so badly to take from him. The depth and feel of him caused a small amount of discomfort; it was enough to stop complete satisfaction but not enough to hurt her. He moved slowly again, almost pulling completely out before lazily moving back in. She growled at him, unable to form words as he moved faster.

She tightened the muscles in her ankle, pulling herself up off the pillow under her back and practically flattening the whole of her legs right down to her backside against him. It changed his angle and she let out a high pitch noise each time he rubbed a delicate spot inside her on each inward motion.

He sped up, his hands on her hips tightening as he became more wild in his action and she caught his eye before he moved his hands off her hips to trail up her thighs. He shifted forwards on the bed and his angle changed again. He groaned, loudly and began to pound into her groaning almost constantly as he moved.

His hands moved back down her legs and across her stomach, he was now using her stiffened legs to keep the strength of his thrusts as he trailed one hand up to squeeze the nipple on her left breast while the other spread over her stomach and his thumb dipped down between them and he grazed her clit.

“Pull out,” she breathed, trying hard to make it a demand, she didn’t want to take the risk of being infected.

But he lost control, thrusting deeply and holding himself still as he let go. Feeling his the warmth washing over her as he emptied his seed and the motion of his thumb as he flicked her clit one last time pushed the problem from her mind and she tightened on him, dropped her legs off his shoulders to flatten her feet on the bed and force herself forward onto his length and take him even further inside her as she came.

He leaned over her panting hard as they came back to reality and she could barely feel the soft kisses he placed on her chest. A rush of panic washed over her and she tried to push him up and away. She scrambled off the bed, stopping for a moment to gather her senses and decide what would be best right now. She needed to clean up and she needed to see Carson, tell him what they’d just done.

Tell him, they’d been in a relationship for almost a year now.

“I’m sorry,” John tried from behind her. It spurred her movements and she started to get dressed quickly.

“I know,” she told him, stuffing her bra in a pocket and finally turning back to him, now sitting on the edge of the bed. She chewed on her lip for a moment. “Shouldn’t have takent hat risk.” He nodded knowing what she meant and knowing what she had to do now.

She took a step towards the door and stopped. She didn’t want to leave like this, she was as much to blame for how far this went and she couldn’t leave him to wallow in that thought alone. Turning back to him she closed the distance between them and kissed him before leaving the room and heading for the infirmary.


End file.
